Example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
As demands for high-functionalization and multifunctionalization of semiconductor devices as well as an increase in the speed thereof have increased, the degree of integration of the semiconductor devices has increased. In manufacturing semiconductor devices having fine patterns in accordance with the trend towards a high degree of integration of the semiconductor devices, it may be necessary to implement patterns having fine widths or fine clearances. In addition, to overcome limitations of device characteristics of a planar metal-oxide-semiconductor FET (MOSFET), efforts to develop semiconductor devices including a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) and having a three-dimensional structure of a channel have been ongoing.